Cassidy & Lizbeth
by Lore24
Summary: Una historia alternativa de la serie. Lizbeth es la amiga y luego novia extraoficial (OC mío) de Cassidy. Advertencia: Algunos capítulos contienen malas palabras y/o castigo corporal.
1. Soy Liz

**Capítulo 1: Soy Liz**

Yo soy Lizbeth "Liz" Darla Bernard, tengo 14 años, soy de una familia millonaria. Vivo en Neptune, California, Estados Unidos. Y en una gran y amplia mansión.

Mi familia esta compuesta por mi padre, Robert "Rob" Niger Bernard. Mi madre, Rebecca "Becky" Bernard. Mi hermano mayor Maverick "Mav" Niger Bernard, de 16 años. Yo, la hija del medio. Mi hermano menor, Frederick "Freddy" Ivan Bernard. Mi perrita Pug negra, Lula. Mi gatito tricolor macho, Kiki. El gato Azul Ruso de Freddy, Grey. La gata Bombay de Mav, Minnie. La perrita de mi hermano pequeño, Sucky. Y nuestra coneja cruza de liebre, Riley.

Somos una familia que tiene sus dificultades, pero siempre lucha para salir adelante. Siempre tratamos de ser unidos y ayudarnos entre todos.

En la esquina de la cuadra de mi casa, vive la familia Casablancas.

Dirigida por Richard "Big D" Hamilton Casablancas, uno de los hombres con más dinero de toda California. Su esposa, Sadie Casablancas, que es la madrastra de sus hijos; pero no se angustien, ella trata mejor a los chicos que su propia madre biológica, Betina ex Casablancas. Y sus hijos: Richard "Dick" Casablancas Junior de 16 años y Cassidy "Cass" Hamilton Casablancas de 14 años. ¡Oh! Y no nos olvidemos de los miembros peludos de su familia: Sally, una perrita Beagle; y Newton, un gatito Ragdoll.

Dick y Cass son dos de mis mejores amigos de la infancia.

En este mismo vecindario, también viven otros de mis mejores amigos de la infancia.

La familia Echolls. Encabezada por Aaron Echolls, un famoso actor de películas de acción. Lynn Echolls, una actriz. Trina Echolls de 19 años. Logan Echolls de 16 años, uno de mis mejores amigos. Su perrita Pastor Australiana, Kelly. Y su gato Snowshoe de nombre Leroy.

Después están las Wells. Amelia Wells y su hija Jannet Lindsey Wells de 16 años, una de mis mejores amigas. Tienen una conejilla de Indias llamada Tamy.

Los BlackWood, una familia billonaria. Sam BlackWood, el padre, y Ariana BlackWood, la madre. Sus hijos trillizos de 19 años: Ignacio "Nacho", Carlos y Juan BlackWood. Y su hija Helena "Hely" Julianette BlackWood de 16 años, ella es otra de mis mejores amigas y la novia de Logan además. Helena tiene una tortuga macho llamado Owen, y un caballo llamado Bucéfalo.

Neptune es un lugar sin clase media. En lo que respecta a los adolescentes, estás con los chicos ricos, mejor conocidos como "09ers", o con los chicos pobres, así de simple.

Y por lo general, mis amigos están en el primer "bando", o sea, los chicos ricos.

Dick y Logan suelen comportarse como mis hermanos mayores y no me permiten ni oler a los chicos pobres, ¿Por qué? Porque según ellos son "mala influencia" ¡Pfffffff! Cassidy es más flexible, y es como un hermano pequeño para mí…le gano edad por un mes y unos días, jejeje. Y luego están mis hermanas, Jannet y Hely, ellas siempre me protegen y están cuando las necesito.

Mis amigos siempre están y yo siempre estoy para cada uno de ellos, en las buenas y en las malas. Y eso es lo que los hace especiales y diferentes.

Mi familia tiende a ser cariñosa pero también sobreprotectora conmigo. A veces me hartan y termino perdiendo los estribos e hiriendolos, ofendiendolos o gritandoles. Pero ya que. Mis padres jamás me han puesto una mano encima, bueno, bueno, quizás una o dos bofetadas o un pequeño azote pero nada más.

Las familias de Dick y Cassidy, y de Logan tienden a ser más…estrictas, digamos. Se han llevado sus buenas azotainas por desobedecer, irrespetar o cosas así. Pobres de mis amigos, no me gustaría estar en sus pellejos.

Aaron, el padre de Logan, era abusado física y Psicólogicamente de niño. Pero nunca fue abusivo con Logan ni con Trina, sólo fue algo…umh…severo, digamos, pero jamás al punto de traumarlos.

¿Y con mi tío Richard? Pues él es también bastante duro. Pero nunca les ha pegado a Dick ni a Cass de manera que ellos se sientan humillados o maltratados.

Cambiando de tema, mañana es 1 de Agosto. Empiezan las clases escolares…woohoo (sarcasmo). Pero comenzaré la escuela Secundaria y eso me alegra.

Asistiré a la Escuela Secundaria de Neptune, junto a todos mis amigos.

¿Cómo me siento? ¿Emocionada, nerviosa, alarmada? ¡¿Todas las anteriores juntas?! ¡Ni yo misma lo sé! Esto será toda una aventura…


	2. Primer día

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal, si a usted le molesta eso, ¡Por favor no lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 2: Primer día**

El sol se asomaba una vez más sobre la enorme ciudad de Neptune.

Yo ya estaba limpia, peinada, vestida y perfumada. Lista para la escuela.

Solté un bostezo y le eche un último vistazo a mi computadora.

-¿Preparada, señorita Lizbeth?-me pregunto nuestro mayordomo Alfred, desde la puerta.

-oh, sí, sí, Al. Sólo que estaba revisando algo-dije, cerrando todo y apagando mi computadora.

-¿Es otra vez el pequeño Casablancas?-me pregunto, con picardía.

-¿Cassidy? No, él ahora mismo esta ocupado. Ya sabes, su madre es algo quisquillosa y quiere que este bien preparado para la escuela-dije, soltando un suspiro.

-¿La señora Sadie?-

-no, su madre biológica por desgracia. Tía Betty ha vuelto a la ciudad…sus amigos de seguro le harán una fiesta, me pregunto: ¿De qué será el pastel?-dije, con sarcasmo. Mientras terminaba de ponerme el suéter.

-creí que tenías buena relación con Betina-me dijo, extrañado.

-sí, la tengo, Alfred. Pero desde que se mudo a San Francisco e hizo su nueva familia allá…no lo sé, cómo que estoy algo resentida-

-¿Y cuándo no?-

-dejáme en paz, ¿Si?-le dije, molesta y baje las escaleras.

-buen día, mi princesa-dijo mi padre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-buen día, papi-dije, con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Y Liz? ¿Emocionada por tu primer día en Secundaria?-me pregunto Maverick, saliendo del comedor.

-sí, podría decirse que sí-dije, haciendo una mueca.

-yo iré a 5º Grado-dijo, muy orgulloso, mi hermanito (de 10 años).

-así es. Portate bien-le dije, algo burlona, mientras le alborotaba el cabello.

-Liiiiiiz-se quejo él.

-Lizbetha, ya esta tu leche con chocolate no le pongas más…-dijo mi madre, yo me senté y le eche a mi taza otra cucharada de chocolate en polvo -…chocolate-

-es que Diana lo hace muy ligero. Y por culpa tuya, mamá-dije, molesta. La chica que se encargaba del desayuno (Diana) se mordió el labio.

-sólo cuido de tu salud-dijo mi mamá, dolida. Yo sólo resople.

-¿Y qué tal las cosas con Cassidy, Liz?-me pregunto Margaret, la asistente personal de mi padre.

-bien, muy bien. Somos mejores amigos-le respondí, seca.

-Liz-me advirtió papá.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿No pueden irse tú y Margaret a otra parte?-les pregunte, irritada.

-sí, jefe, ya debíamos irnos para el trabajo-dijo la rubia.

-sí. Lizbeth, Maverick, Frederick, portense bien. Los veo después de la escuela-dijo papá, algo cansado. Y se retiro.

-Liz, ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan agresiva?-me pregunto Maverick, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-no soy agresiva. Pero esa rubia tonta me tiene harta-dije, tratando de calmarme.

-Helena también es rubia-dijo Frederick.

-es…es…es diferente, Freddy. Ella no es tan tonta como "Margy"-dije, imitando a mi padre al final de la frase.

-Lizbeth-me adviritió mamá.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Somos descendientes de argentinos y griegos, y algo de mezcla con bichos mitólogicos-dije, lo último hizo que Freddy y Mav rieran –pero a papá le agradan las rubias. Las putas sobre todo-

-¡Lizbeth!-

-tranquila, ella no te llega a los talones, ma. Sólo digo que papá muchas veces…no, siempre, es un bobo-

-no le faltes el respeto a tu padre-me regaño mamá. Yo rodeé los ojos.

Tome mi taza de leche con chocolate de un gran sorbo. Y me comí una galleta de chocolate.

-bien. Debo irme, ¿Maverick, vamos?-le pregunte a mi hermano, apretando los dientes.

-sí-dijo él, resoplando. Termino su té, nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos.

-gracias por todo, Charlie. Te esperaremos en este mismo lugar a la salida-le dije al chofer de nuestra limusina.

-Squirrel, somos ricos. Los ricos no le agradecemos a nadie por nada-dijo Dick, en tono de protesta. Squirrel era el apodo que él me había puesto.

-buen día, Lizzy-dijo Cassidy, tomando mi mano y acariciándomela.

-Beaver, no te pongas empalagoso-dijo Dick, revoleando los ojos. Beaver es el apodo que Dick le puso a su hermano menor.

-buen día, Cass-dije, ignorando al rubio.

-Romeo y Julieta-dijo Dick, fastidiado.

-disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo, Richard?-le pregunto Cassidy, ofendido.

-nada, Beav-dijo Dick, riendo y le erizó el pelo.

-¡Jooo! ¡Te he dicho que no me hagas eso! Me veo como un mocoso así-se quejo Cassidy, tratando de peinarse el cabello con las manos.

-es lo que eres, hermanito-dijo Dick, burlón.

En eso, aparecieron Logan y Helena, dándose "piquitos".

-¡Puaj! ¿Tienen que hacer eso aquí?-me queje, tapándome los ojos.

-es el amor, Liz, está en el aire-dijo Logan, divertido.

-sí, lo que sea, amigo-dije, bufando.

-tarde y temprano lo entenderán. Los dos, tú también, Beaver-dijo Dick, tocándole la punta de la nariz a Cassidy y luego a mí.

-sí, quizás cuando tenga unos… ¿40 años?-dije, molesta.

-yo diría que tú y Cass hacen una linda pareja-dijo Logan, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritamos yo y Cassidy a la misma vez.

-Logan-le advirtió Helena.

-¿Qué?-dijo él, haciéndose el inocente.

-demonios, eres peor que Dick, Loggy-dije, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Dick, fingiendo estar ofendido. Los demás reímos.

-bien, yo me iré a la biblioteca antes de entrar a clases. Tengo que buscar un libro. Nos vemos, chicos-dijo Maverick, y se alejo.

-hola, chicos-dijo Jannet, acercándose a nosotros. Venía con varios libros bajo el brazo.

-lectura ligera, ¿Eh?-le dije, irónica.

-sólo quiero estar preparada-se excuso ella.

-cómo…siempre-dijo Logan, burlón. Helena lo miro molesta.

-eres una cerebrito, ¿A qué no?-dijo Dick, haciéndole cosquillas a Jannet.

-Dick, no digas eso-dijo ella, riendo. Él dejo de hacerle cosquillas.

-así que… ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?-pregunto Cassidy, levantando una ceja.

-¿Yo y Dick? No-dijo Jannet, sonrojada.

-no-dijo Dick, avergonzado y mirando hacía otro lado.

-yo quiero tener sobrinos-dijo, de repente, Cassidy.

-¡CASS!-le grite, en tono de regaño.

-¿Qué? Sólo bromeaba, Liz-dijo él, riendo.

-¡Este Beaver!-exclamaron Logan y Dick al unísono.

-es sólo un niño-lo defendió enseguida Helena, abrazándolo. Cassidy le saco la lengua a Logan y Dick.

-que maduro, Beav-dijo Logan, resoplando.

-sí, en serio, que madurez-dijo Dick, bufando.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?-les reprocho Helena, mirándolos.

-en mi lista sólo está cuidar a Beaver, cuidar a Beaver y…cuidar a Beaver-dijo Dick, haciéndose el pensativo.

-¡MI NOMBRE NO ES BEAVER!-le grito, con bronca, su hermanito.

-está bien, tranquilo, chiquitín-le dijo Logan, sorprendido.

-no me trates como si fuera un niño pequeño. Tengo 14 años, idiota-dijo Cassidy, enfadado.

-14, ¿Eh?-le dijo Logan, con segundas intenciones.

-sí-le dijo Cassidy, con arrogancia. Y paso lo impensado por todos, Logan tomo a Cassidy de un brazo, le dio media vuelta y le propino tres nalgadas.

-¡AY, AY, AY!-chillo Cassidy, dando brincos en cada una.

-no vuelvas a faltarme el respeto, mocoso-lo reprendió.

-okey, Logan-dijo Cassidy, haciendo un puchero.

-¡LOGAN IAN ECHOLLS! ¡TE VOY A…!-grito Helena, furiosa. Logan salió corriendo con velocidad y ella atrás de él.

-Jesús, Beaver. Tú armas cada escandalo-dijo Dick, riendo.

-no fue mi culpa. Me pego fuerte-lloriqueo Cassidy, sobandose el traserito.

-ven aquí, pequeñito-dijo Jannet, afligida y le dio un abrazo y un besito en la frente.

-¿Y yo qué? A mí me pegaron hoy también-mintió Dick.

-¡Pfff! Ven aquí, Dicky-dijo Jannet, y lo abrazo a él también y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Cassidy, Logan tiene algo que decirte-dijo Helena, acercándose con Logan de la oreja.

-Helyyyy, me dueleeeeeee-chillaba Logan.

Yo me mordí el labio.

-¡¿Qué te dije?!-le rugio su novia.

-okey okey. Pero suéltame-dijo Logan, gimoteando. Ella le soltó la oreja –Cassidy, perdón por haberte pegado-se disculpo a regañadientes.

-está bien, Log, te perdono-dijo Cassidy, extendiendo la mano.

-gracias-dijo Logan, estrechándole la mano.

Y en ese momento, suena el timbre para entrar a clases.

-bueno, chicos, nos vemos después-dije, sonriendo.

-cuidense-dijo Jannet.

-sí, portate bien, Beaver, ¿Eh?-le dijo Dick, pellizcándole el brazo.

-auch, sí, Dicky-dijo Cassidy, revoleando los ojos.

-sí, nos vemos luego, niños traviesos-dijo Logan, divertido.

-cuidense y no se metan en problemas-dijo Helena, sonriendo.

-sí, adiós-dijimos nosotros y nos fuimos a nuestra aula.

Luego de la escuela, fuimos un rato yo y mis amigos a la casa de Logan…

-hola, mi príncipe, ¿Qué tal la escuela?-pregunto Aaron, dándole un beso en la frente a Logan.

-¡Papá!-se quejo Logan, limpiándose el beso. Yo reí.

-¿Qué? Soy tu padre, no hay nada de malo en eso. Hola, chicos-dijo Aaron, sonriéndonos.

-hola, tío Aaron-dije, sonriente.

-tío Aarooon-dijo Cassidy.

-¿Qué pasa, gatito?-dijo Aaron, dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Cuándo podre acompañarte a ver como hacen bombas…bombas de verdad, en las películas?-

-Cass, sabes bien que tu padre no te quiere cerca de las cosas explosivas. Creí que Curly te había mostrado bombas de verdad-

-sí-dijo Cassidy, rodando los ojos, molesto –pero papá ya no me deja verlo. En mi opinión, se molesto porque rompí un poquitito su limusina con mi primera bomba. Y sobre todo, está celoso de Curly-

-Cassidy, tu padre sólo quiere…-

-¿Qué? ¿Protegerme? No seas repetitivo, tío Aaron-se quejo él, haciendo un mohín.

-yo diría que hiciste un gran desastre con eso de la bomba-dijo Dick, tomando un sorbo de su vaso con jugo.

-sí, yo opino lo mismo. Lo siento, Cass-dije yo, haciendo una mueca.

-no es cierto. No fue para tanto-dijo Cassidy, molesto.

-yo diría que tío Rich te dejo escapar con demasiada facilidad de la peor cosa que hiciste en el año-dijo Logan.

-¡¿FÁCIL?! ¡¿Crees que fue fácil?! ¡USO SU ZAPATO DE CUERO EN MI YA ADOLORIDO TRASERO!-grito Cassidy, frustrado. Nosotros reímos -¡No se rían! No tiene gracia. Me dolió mucho, creo que no podré sentarme hasta Navidad-

-¡Jesús, Beav! ¿Por qué siempre eres tan exagerado?-dijo Dick, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-ya está bien-dije yo, soltando un suspiro.

-si Cassidy fuera mi hijo, yo le hubiera dado un buen azote. Cosa que se acuerde de mí toda su vida-dijo Aaron, frunciendo el ceño. Cassidy se ruborizo, y Logan se cubrió el trasero con las manos a pesar de que estaba sentado.

-todavía estás a tiempo. Lo de la limusina explotada por Beaver sólo sucedió hace dos semanas-dijo Dick, con una sonrisa malvada. Helena lo pateo por debajo de la mesa –maldita puta-

-¡RICHARD JUNIOR!-grito Aaron, en tono de advertencia.

-perdón, tío Aaron. Perdón, Helena-murmuro Dick, enfadado.

-bien, me tengo que ir al trabajo-dijo Aaron, terminando de tomar un vaso con agua.

-adivino, ¿Otro comercial?-dije yo, levantando una ceja.

-sí, adiós, chiquitines-dijo Aaron, sonriendo y se fue.

-¿Y qué dicen, chicos? Podríamos ir al cine mañana a la noche-propuse yo.

-nada de cine. Mejor videojuegos-dijo Logan, sonriendo como un idiota.

-¡Exacto, _bro_!-dijo Dick, y ambos chocaron palmas.

-ni hablar. Eso es lo que hacen todos los días-dijo Cassidy, resoplando.

-¿Quieres un recordatorio de lo que les sucede a los hermanitos irrespetuosos?-dijo Dick, haciendo un gesto con la mano de que iba a pegarle.

-¡PONLE UNA MANO ENCIMA Y TE MATO, DICK!-grito Helena, levántandose de la silla.

-¡Es mi hermano pequeño, Helena! ¡No me digas como educarlo!-le grito de vuelta Dick, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-no me intimidas, imbécil. Tú no eres el que tiene que educarlo-

-soy su hermano mayor, ¿no?-

-eso no te da derecho a pegarle-

-es él el que me obliga. Siempre se porta mal-mintió Dick.

-no es cierto-dijo Cassidy, y no perdió el momento para hacer pantomima de cachorro maltratado –ayer me pego, Hely, con el cinturón-

-¡DICK!-grito Jannet, sorprendida.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Para de mentir, Beaver!-le grito Dick.

-y…y…dijo que se conseguiría un látigo para la próxima vez-siguió mintiendo Cassidy.

-¡AHORA SÍ!-grito Helena, armándose de coraje para destripar a Dick.

-¡Helena, Dick Junior! ¿Qué está pasando allí?-pregunto Lynn, desde las escaleras.

-nada, tía Lynn-murmuraron ellos y se volvieron a sentar, pero no dejaron de mirarse mal.

-no me hagan llamar a sus padres-dijo Lynn, volviendo a su habitación.

-todo esto es tu culpa-le dijo Dick a Helena, con los dientes apretados.

-¡¿Mi culpa?! Yo no soy la que ando golpeando a mi hermanito por cualquier estupidez-le reprocho Helena.

-primero, yo no lo golpeo. Lo disciplino. Segundo, no es por "cualquier estupidez"-

-no tienes derecho, no eres nadie-le dijo Helena, enojada.

-exacto, no es tu hijo-dijo Jannet, enfadada.

-que seas mayor no te da derecho a lastimarlo-siguió Helena.

Cassidy le saco la lengua a su hermano.

-tampoco te pases de listillo, Cassidy Hamilton-lo regañe yo.

-¿Yo? Es él el villano aquí-dijo Cassidy, indignado.

-sí, pero me parece a mí que estás mintiendo, en parte-dije yo, levantando una ceja. Cass se puso pálido.

-¡Ja!-grito Dick.

-¡Pffff!-resopló Logan.

-Cassidy, no mientas-le dijo Helena, molesta.

-¿O qué? ¿Me darás nalgadas?-le espeto Cassidy, sabiendo que ella no le pondría una mano encima. Helena se mordió el labio.

-no ella, pero yo puedo hacerlo-dijo Jannet, levantándose de la silla. Helena la fulmino con la mirada.

Cassidy salió corriendo y se choco con Trina en el camino.

-¿Qué le pasa al niño torbellino ahora?-dijo Trina, riendo.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-le grito Jannet, Helena la miro con ganas de matarla.

-¡CASSIDY HAMILTON CASABLANCAS!-grite yo, corriendo tras él.

En eso, entran Aaron, Richard, Sam y mi padre.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Aaron, frunciendo el ceño.

-nada, sólo un desacuerdo de amigos-dijo Logan, restándole importancia.

-Cassidy mentía para que Helena matara a Dick-dije, seria.

-¿Y dónde está él?-pregunto Richard, el padre de Cassidy y Dick. El trasero de Cass estaba frito.

-por allá-dijo Jannet, suspirando y señalando por dónde se había ido.

Sam detuvo a Richard.

-no seas cruel con él. Hace bastantes años que nos conocemos. Y sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos de disciplina-le dijo, enfadado.

-déjame, Sam. No me digas como educar a mis hijos-dijo tío Rich, evadiéndolo.

Yo hice una mueca, esto había sido mi culpa en parte.

-tío Richard, no, no seas malo con él-dijo Helena, siguiéndolo.

-Jannet, ¿Y…qué me dices de Dick?-dije yo, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella, riendo nerviosa.

-ya sabes, Dick es Dick. Pero tiene algo de gracia este rubio oxigenado-

-¡Oye! ¡Soy rubio natural para tu información, Squirrel!-me grito Dick, ofendido.

-sí, bueno…yo…umh…-dijo Jannet, nerviosa. En eso, se tropezo y cayó encima de Dick y se dieron accidentalmente un beso.

-¡Woooow! Los nervios engañan, ¿Eh, Jan?-dije yo, riendo divertida.

Ambos se separaron, rojos como tomates.

-lo siento. Ha sido mi culpa-dijo ella, acomodándose el cabello.

-no te preocupes-dijo él, agachando la cabeza.

Estaban en eso, cuando llego tío Richard arrastrando a Cassidy de la oreja.

-¡Papiiii, me dueleeeeeee!-gritaba Cass, pataleando.

-¡Te dije que guardarás silencio! ¡¿Quieres unas buenas nalgadas enfrente de tus amigos?!-lo amenazo Richard. Su hijo lloriqueo.

-¡Déjalo, tío Richard!-le grito Helena, iracunda.

-¡RICHARD, BASTA!-le grito Sam, agarrándole la muñeca para que soltara la oreja de Cassidy.

Inmediatamente, Cassidy se escondió detrás de Helena como un niño asustado.

-¡No me toques, Sam!-le grito Richard, zafandose de él.

-no lastimes a mi sobrino-le dijo Sam, con los dientes apretados.

-no lo lastime. Sólo lo tiré de la oreja. No es abuso-

-agarrálo de la mano, del brazo, de la muñeca. Pero no lo humilles delante de todos-

-¡Humillarlo! ¡Sí, cómo no! Lo que merece ese mocoso son unos buenos cintazos en el poto pelado-dijo Richard, enfurecido.

Está vez, sorprendentemente, se opuso Aaron también.

-¡Ni te atrevas! ¿Quieres dejarlo traumado? ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres, Richard?!-

-no dije eso, Aaron-

-pues pareciera que sí-dijo Helena, cruzándose de brazos.

-estamos hablando los adultos. Y cuando los adultos hablan, los niño se CALLÁN-le dijo Richard, enojado. Helena lo miro con odio.

-no te metas con mi hija, Casablancas-le gruño Sam.

-¡Por Dios, BlackWood! ¡Deberías de enseñarle un poco de modales a tu pendeja!-le recrimino Richard.

Sam apreto los puños.

-Helena, vamonos-le ordeno, dándose la vuelta.

-¿Y Cassidy?-pregunto Helena, preocupada.

-iremos por él a su casa más tarde. Más te vale que no le encuentre un solo moretón, Richard. Porque si no, te voy a denunciar-le advirtió Sam, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Uuuhh! ¿Es una amenaza?-se burlo Richard, con el mismo humor sardónico que su hijo Dick Jr.

Sam no le contesto y se fue con Helena.

-me lo llevo-dijo mi padre, poniéndose enfrente de Cassidy.

-ni hablar, Robert. No te ofendas. Pero este crío necesita un castigo-dijo Richard, arrugando la nariz.

-no. Sólo ha sido una chiquillada. Se quedará en nuestra casa hasta mañana-dijo papá, el rostro de Cass se ilumino de alegría.

-¡Pero, papá…!-se quejo Dick, gimoteando.

-¡Calla, Junior! Está bien, pero no tiene nada para quedarse a dormir en su casa-

-no te preocupes, tenemos muchas cosas que le quedaron de la última vez. Y tenemos ropa vieja de Maverick-dijo mi papá, restándole importancia.

-sssssss…okey. Dick Junior, vamos a casa-dijo Richard.

-no creas que te salvaste del castigo, Beaver-le refunfuño Dick a su hermano menor. Cassidy hizo un mohín.

-ya está bien. Te amo, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?-le dijo tío Rich, dándole un beso en la frente a Cassidy.

-sí, yo también, papi-dijo Cassidy, dándole un abrazo corto.

-portate bien. Nos vemos mañana a la tarde-dijo Richard y no perdió la oportunidad para darle una nalgadita suave.

-¡Aaauuu! Malo-le dijo Cassidy, molesto y frotándose el trasero.

-sólo es una advertencia, gatito travieso-le dijo Richard, con cariño.

-ya vete, pesado-le dijo Cassidy, riendo.

Y Richard Senior y Junior se fueron.

-papá, yo no me porte mal. Te lo juro-dijo Logan, con miedo.

-está bien, hijo, confió en ti-dijo Aaron, sonriendo. Luego le dio una nalgada que resonó.

-¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por qué?-se quejo Logan, cubriéndose el trasero por si caían más palmadas.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Ve a hacer tu tarea, chiquitín. Ahora que se fueron tus amigos, tienes que ponerte con los deberes-dijo Aaron, levantándo las cejas.

-¡No es justo! Liz todavía está aquí-refunfuño Logan, dando un pisotón.

-shhhhh. Tu tarea, ya-

-pero, paaaaaaaaa…-

-dije ya, Logan Ian-dijo Aaron, frunciendo el entrecejo. Y eso fue suficiente para que Logan saliera corriendo a su oficina, dónde solía hacer sus tareas.

-jajaja, bueno, nos tenemos que ir, tío Aaron-dije yo, sonriendo. Él me dio un beso en la mejilla y también a Cass.

-portense bien, nos vemos mañana-

-¿Mañana?-le pregunte, extrañada.

-sí, ¿No te acuerdas? Tendremos un día de campo-dijo él, riendo.

-ah, eso-dije yo, sonriendo.

-adiós, tío Aaron-se despidió Cassidy.

-nos vemos, Aaron-dijo papá, sonriendo y nos fuimos.

Nos divertimos a lo grande con Cassidy. Cenamos una exquisita cena. Vimos un montón de películas, leimos comics y libros. Y finalmente, nos fuimos a dormir.


	3. Otro típico día de escuela

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal, si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 3: Otro típico día de escuela**

Era una bella mañana en Neptune.

Yo me desperté antes que Cassidy. Me desperecé, me cambie de ropa rápido sin despertar a mi mejor amigo y me fui al baño.

Al rato salí y me encontré con Cass ya vestido con ropa cotidiana, una sonrisa radiante y su castor de peluche colgando, agarrado de su mano.

-buen día, Liz-me dijo, rascándose la nuca.

-buen día, Cass-le dije, sonriendo.

Él me acarició su nariz con la suya.

-te amo tanto, hermanita-me dijo, cariñoso.

-yo más, hermanito-le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-dentro de poco será tu Cumpleaños, ya sé que regalarte-dijo él, con una mirada de cachorro juguetón.

-falta mucho todavía, Cassiel. Tranquilo, sea lo que sea…aunque sea una cartita, me encantara-le dije, riendo.

-hoy será nuestro segundo día de clases, ¿Emocionada?-

-yo diría nerviosa. Pero sí, algo emocionada también-

-niños, ¿Bajan a desayunar?-nos pregunto papá, mirándonos.

-claro, ahora vamos-dijo Cass, nervioso.

Mi familia conocía a Cassidy y a todos mis amigos desde que eran infantes… ¿Eso ya lo dije o no? Así que ya eran como parte de la familia.

-Cassidy, más te vale que no estes robando pastillas de tu padre otra vez, ¿Eh?-dijo mi padre, tocándole la punta de la nariz.

-nooo, tío Rob-dijo él, avergonzado.

-portense bien. Me tengo que ir al trabajo-agrego papá, dándonos un beso en la frente a cada uno.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan temprano?-le pregunte, desanimada.

-sí, sabes que mi trabajo es muy importante. Pero volveré para la merienda-me dijo, haciendo media sonrisa –lo prometo-agrego, al ver mi mueca de disgusto.

-okey…-dije, soltando un suspiro.

-los amo a los dos. Pasen un buen día en la escuela-dijo y se fue.

Nosotros bajamos abajo y estaban mis hermanos y mi madre.

-buen día-dijo mi amigo, bostezando.

-buen día a todos-dije yo, sonriendo.

-buen día, feo Casi_CD. Buen día, fea-dijo Frederick, en tono burlesco.

-buen día, chicos-dijo Maverick, tomando un sorbo de su mate cocido.

-buen día, pequeñitos-dijo mamá, con cariño.

-sí, ¿Qué tal si nos dejas algunas galletitas, Fred?-dije, mirando a mi hermanito.

-feos-dijo él, molesto y sacando una última galleta.

-gracias, Freddy-dijo Cassidy, revolviéndole el cabello. Él soltó un gruñidito.

-Cass, espero que no te moleste. Pero yo y Robert revisamos tus cosas ayer-dijo, de pronto, mi madre.

-tía Becky, en serio, yo no me he intentado…no he intentado hacer nada raro desde hace dos años-se quejo Cassidy, mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.

-eso espero-dijo mamá, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-sí, mamá, él no ha intentado suici…eso, desde hace un buen tiempo. Confía en mí, los correctivos que le dieron le sirvieron de mucho-lo defendí yo. Maverick y Frederick soltaron unas risitas.

-no es gracioso, pedazos de…perdón, tía Becky-dijo Cassidy, agachando la cabeza.

-calma y no más palabrotas-le dijo mamá, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-sí, tíita-dijo él, con ternura.

-mamá, ¿Me van a comprar el álbum de Simple Plan para mi próximo Cumpleaños?-pregunte, con entusiasmo.

-sí, hijita-dijo mi madre, con una paciencia de oro.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer hoy? Digo, en la escuela-dijo Maverick, con curiosidad.

-perseguir a Andrey Peters…-dije yo y suspire envelada.

-¡Por favor!-exclamo Cassidy, fastidiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás celoso?-

-¡¿Yo, celoso?! ¡Claro que no!-

-jajajaja…Cassidy está celoso, ¡Cassidy está celoso!-se burlo mi hermano menor.

-¡No es cierto! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Cierra el pico, pequeñajo!-

-¡No me grites!-

-ya estuvo bien-dijo mamá, con severidad.

-ese maldito pelicastaño, ¿Qué tiene de bueno?-se quejo Cassidy, refiriéndose a Andrey.

-sus hermosos ojos celestes. Esa forma de vestirse. Lee Harry Potter. Mira Star Wars. Ama los animales…aaahhh… ¿Necesito agregar más?-dije yo, con ojos de enamorada.

-no, por favor. ¿Nadie se va a poner de mi lado? Tiene pinta de pandillero-

-a mí me parece buen chico. Es el hermanito del novio de Trina-dijo mamá, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ese es el punto! ¿Cuándo Trina no llega a su casa con un chico?-protesto Cass.

-bueno, parece que este tal Ralph piensa quedarse. ¿Sabían que es inglés?-dijo Maverick.

-¡No me digas! El acento inglés…-dijo Cassidy, pasándose la mano por el rostro.

-sí, el acento más sexy-dije, jugueteando con las galletas mientras pensaba en Andrey.

-Jesús, espero que se vayan esos dos-dijo Cassidy, irritado.

-yo espero que no. Me caen muy bien-admití.

-¡Ese es el problema!-

-Cass, tranquilo. Liz es prudente…dentro de lo que cabe-dijo Maverick, yo le lancé una mirada letal.

-sí, además su padre no quiere que tenga novio-dijo mamá, yo rodeé los ojos.

-no lo quiero como novio. Apenas si es mi amigo-refunfuñe yo.

-¡Ah, cierto! Olvide que a ti te gusta Velkan Sanxs-dijo mi hermano Maverick, burlón.

-¡No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto! ¡Mamá, dile algo!-me queje, enojada.

-bueno, hija, es que tú y Velkan…parecen ser muy amigos-

-¡Velkan no es mi amigo! Okey, quizás algo. Pero es tan necio y patético. Es una pesadilla-dije, molesta y tomé un gran sorbo de mi taza con leche chocolatada.

-los que se pelean se aman-dijo mamá.

-¡Maaaa!-

Los chicos se rieron.

-ya tuve suficiente. Adiós, mamá-dije, me levante y le di un beso en la mejilla –adiós, Lula y Kiki. Portense bien-les dije a mis chiquitines, les acaricie la cabecita y les di un besito.

-sí, adiós-dijo Cassidy y se despidió de todos.

Maverick y Frederick también se despidieron y nos fuimos a la limusina para irnos a la escuela.

-hooola, Lizzy-me saludo Andrey apenas entre en el aula.

-hola, Andy-le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cassidy soltó un bufido sonoro y se acomodo en su pupitre.

-oh, lo siento, no sabía que Cassidy y tú salían juntos-dijo Andrey, nervioso.

-no, tranquilo. No salimos juntos. Sólo esta algo celoso…algo así como un hermano mayor-dije y le di un pellizcón a Cassidy que lo hizo soltar un chillidito.

-gracias por lo de Cassidy-dijo mi amigo/hermano, revoleando los ojos para no mirar a Andrey.

-de nada. Entiendo que te molesta tu apodo…-dijo Andrey, haciendo media sonrisa.

-sí-dijo Cassidy, con sequedad. Yo me senté al lado de él en nuestro pupitre y le di un empujoncito -¿Qué?-dijo, malhumorado.

-eres muy malo con Andrey. Sólo intenta ser amable con todos…es nuevo por aquí-le recrimine.

-ya, Liz, no me mires así. Todos somos nuevos-

-sí, en la Secundaria. Pero él es nuevo en la ciudad y en el país. Trata de ser más cortés-le pedí, resoplando.

-está bien, lo intentaré…pero no prometo nada-dijo él, resoplando de la misma manera.

-hola, Squirrel. Sí que eres fea-me molesto Velkan.

-¡¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, gilipollas?!-le grite, enfadada.

-hola, Beav-

-hola, Velk. No molestes a Liz, ¿Si? Eres tonto pero por una vez, no seas estúpido-le aconsejo Cassidy.

-cómo sea, amigo-dijo él y se fue a su pupitre.

-buen día-dijo la profesora de Historia, entrando y acomodándose en su escritorio.

-buen día-respondimos nosotros a mala gana.

Luego de unos minutos haciendo un trabajo de Historia, note que no tenía mi "Pencil-case" (Mi cartuchera). Le pregunte a Cassidy si la había visto, pero dijo que no, también le pregunte a Andrey y me dio la misma respuesta.

-Velkan-gruñí, con los dientes apretados.

-¡JOO! ¿Qué mosca te pico ahora, Liz?-se quejo él, con los pies encima de su pupitre y jugando a algo en el celular.

-¡Damela, maldito!-le grite, dando un golpe en su mesa.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo él, haciéndose el desentendido.

-sabes bien de que hablo. Damela, me pertenece-le reproché.

-Velkan, Lizbeth, ¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto la profesora, acercándose. Él enseguida bajo los pies de la mesa.

-nada, profe-dijo Velkan, con una sonrisa de angelito.

-¡Me quito mi Pencil Case! Y no me la quiere devolver-dije, enojada.

-Velkan, dale lo que es suyo. Y Liz, no le prestes nada más a él-

-¡Pero profesora, si yo no le preste nada! ¡Él me _robó_!-dije, frustrada.

-yo no sé de lo que habla. Pero acusarme de ladrón es algo muy serio, ¿No?-

-basta, los dos. Vamos a ir a hablar con el director-sentenció la profesora.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-gritamos yo y Velkan, con horror.

-entonces, devuelve la cartuchera y cortenla-ordeno ella.

-¡Pffff! Toma, Lizbeth-gruño Velkan, dándome mi Pencil Case.

-gracias, Velkan-gruñí yo.

-genial. Ahora vamos con el director-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero usted dijo…-

-sé lo que dije, Liz. Pero tranquila, no estás en problemas. Velkan sí-dijo mi profesora. Él hizo una mueca de miedo que a mí me encanto y me sonreí con malicia.

-claro, vamos. De seguro sus padres estarán muuuy felices de hablar con el director-dije yo, burlona.

-no, papá no estará nada feliz-dijo él, prácticamente temblando.

-era sarcasmo, tonto-dije, resoplando.

Y nos fuimos a la oficina del director.

Pocos minutos después llegaron mi padre y el de Velkan.

El mío no me regaño, sólo me pregunto si estaba bien y me lleno de mimos. Luego le pidió disculpas al director.

Pero con el padre de Velkan, el Sr. Sandxs, fue otra historia…

-Srta. Bernard, mi hijo tiene algo que decirle-dijo él, muy serio.

-pero papá…-se quejo Velkan. Su padre le dio una nalgada fuerte para hacerlo avanzar -¡Auuch! Perdón, Lizbeth-dijo él, a regañadientes.

-está bien, Velk. Disculpas aceptadas-dije, con una sonrisa.

-¿No te parece que falta algo, Velkan Emmanuel?-lo amonesto su padre.

-pero no quierooo-

-ahora, Velkan-le ordeno, con severidad.

-gracias. Y no se repetira-murmuro Velkan, ganándose otra nalgada de su padre.

-hazlo bien, hijo-

-muchas gracias, Lizbeth. Y no se repetira-se corrigió, enfadado.

-así está mejor. Ahora, Velkan, disculpate con tu director-

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-

-sí, hijo-

-¡Joooo! Perdón, Sr. Moorehead. No volverá a suceder-dijo él, agachando la cabeza para verse más arrepentido.

-eso espero, Velkan. Disculpas aceptadas. Y ya pueden irse-dijo el director, Alan Moorehead, con seriedad.

-gracias por todo, Sr. Moorehead. Le daré un correctivo a Velkan para asegurarme de que esto no vuelva a suceder-dijo el Sr. Sanxs, haciendo que la cara de Velkan se pusiera roja de la vergüenza.

-claro, nos vemos-dijo el director. Luego miro a mí y a mi papá –no te preocupes, Rob. Entiendo que Velkan es muy pesado con tu hija. Intentaremos controlarlo y ya pueden irse-

-gracias por todo, Alan. Nos vemos-dijo mi papá y le dio un apretón de manos.

En eso, toco el timbre para que los demás alumnos salieran al recreo.

-eh, Liz, creo que haz logrado que el padre de Velkan le propine una buena zurra-dijo Dick, burlón, mientras nos seguía a mí y a mi papá junto a mis demás amigos.

-jajaja, seguro que sí-dije yo, sonriendo con maldad.

-lo disfrutas, ¿Eh?-dijo Helena, riendo.

-no te imaginas cuanto-

-dime si te vuelve a molestar y yo le haré saber lo que es meterse con mi hermanita-dijo Logan, golpeando un puño contra su palma.

-nosotros…-dijo Cassidy, revoleando los ojos.

-no se preocupen. Estaré bien. Puedo lidiar con mi enemigo mortal-dije, con arrogancia.

-¿Tu enemigo mortal? Creí que tu enemigo mortal era yo-dijo Dick, pensativo.

-bueno, eres uno de mis enemigos mortales. Tengo muchos, Dicky-

Todos reímos.

-okey, nos vemos entones mañana-dijo Helena, sonriendo.

-sí, supongo-

-y si ese Velkan vuelve a molestarte, no dudes en decirnoslo. Porque lo haremos trizas-dijo Jannet, muy seria.

-claro. Gracias, los quiero-dije y me fui con mi papá.

 _Ese fue otro típico día de escuela…_


	4. El primer beso

**Capítulo 4: El primer beso**

* * *

" _ **Es como estar enamorado por primera vez…"-First Time de Lifehouse (Fragmento traducido).**_

* * *

Paso el tiempo.

Era otro día normal…o al menos eso parecía al principio.

Ese viernes hacían una fiesta para celebrar el inicio del otoño.

Yo estaba aburrida, jugando con un juego en mi celular. Cuando se me aparece Sean Friedrich con esa estúpida sonrisa suya.

-hey, Liz, ¿Quieres bailar?-me pregunta con picardía.

-no, gracias, Sean-le respondí, nerviosa. Él se encogió de hombros y se alejo. Al rato llegan Logan y Dick.

-¿Ese imbécil te estaba molestando, Squir?-me pregunto Logan, enfadado.

-¿Quién? ¿Sean? No, no. Tranquilo, Logan. Estoy bien-le dije, resoplando.

-eso espero. Porque sino, le voy a partir la cara de idiota que tiene-dijo Dick, apretando el puño y haciéndolo sonar contra la palma contraria. Yo rodeé los ojos.

-chicos, estoy bien, en serio. No tienen porque preocuparse tanto-les dije, fastidiada. Ellos se quedaron mirándome -¿Por qué no van a bailar con su pareja? Yo estoy bien, me gusta estar sola…la mayoría de las veces-admití.

-de acuerdo-dijo Logan, rendido y se fue a bailar con Helena.

-¿Segura?-me pregunto Dick, preocupado.

-muy segura, Dicky. Vete-le insistí.

-okey-dijo Dick, encogiéndose de hombros. Y se fue con Jannet, ellos dos habían comenzado a salir juntos…no sé si ya eran novios.

Yo me acomodé el pelo y me dirigí a la mesa de comidas. Me topé con Cassidy en el camino.

-así que…estás sola, ¿eh? Yo igual-me dijo, haciendo una mueca.

-sí, supongo que soy un espirítu libre-dije, sonriente.

-amén a eso, hermana-dijo él, bromista. Yo reí.

-¿No ibas a invitar a Mac? Ya sabes, la chica Geek-le dije, mirándolo.

-¿Qué? No, esas son tonterías que dicen por ahí. Ella es demasiado mayor. Como dice mi hermano, tengo que aceptar mi verdadera naturaleza-dijo Cassidy, con arrogancia.

-¿Qué es…?-le pregunte.

-soy un lobo solitario, rompecorazones, que rechazo las reglas de las mujeres-me contesto, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-oookeeey. Me agrada eso del lobo. A mí también me gusta pensar que soy una loba solitaria con mis propios principios, que no estoy unida a una manada ni a una pareja-dije, pensativa.

-sí, exacto-

-pero…entre tú y yo, ¿No hay ninguna chica que guste?-le susurre.

-bueeno, sí, hay una-dijo él, nervioso -¿Y tú…tienes un chico que te guste?-

-sí, hay…hay uno-dije, nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¿Cómo se llama? No me digas, es…es… ¿Es Hart?-intento adivinar Cassidy.

-no, es medio raro ese chico-dije, riendo –y tu chica puede ser… ¿Amber?-

-¡¿Qué?! No, ella es tan facilona-

-entonces, dimelo-dije, acercándome más a él.

 _-esta noche es para amar…-_ cantó Logan, burlón.

-creo que están enamorados mutuamente-dijo Jannet, sonriendo.

-¿Nosotros?-exclamamos yo y Cassidy, sorprendidos.

-sí, vamos, hermanito, ¡Besala!-grito Dick, sus amigos comenzaron a silbar.

-sí, vamos, Liz, animáte-dijo Helena, sonriendo.

-bueno…yo…-dije, muy nerviosa.

-sí…umh…-dijo Cassidy, igual de nervioso. En eso se tropieza, y quedamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Él se aparto, avergonzado.

-los nervios engañan, ¿Eh, Beav?-se burlo Dick, pero con buena intención.

Yo, sonrojada, me rasqué la nuca.

-este es nuestro momento-me dije, en voz baja. Lo tomé de la cara y le planté un beso en los labios.

Todos aplaudieron, gritaron y silbaron.

Cassidy no se aparto del beso, es más, incluso lo continuo.

 _Nuestro primer beso…_


End file.
